


The Party

by Twinkleballa



Series: Summer Secrets Universe [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, Cute, Future AU, High School AU, M/M, No Beta, Playing matchmaker, Romeo and Juliet References, underage drinking mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkleballa/pseuds/Twinkleballa
Summary: Kyle and Cartman host a party at the football player's house, but do they have an ulterior motive for this event.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This update came quicker because I realized people really like this series. Also its my birthday and I wanted to celebrate by writing something!

“I don’t know how you think this is going to work.” Our favorite curly haired ginger stated as he popped open a bag of cheesy poofs and poured them into a bowl. His burnette other half puts his hand over his heart looking up from the dominos order screen on his phone. 

“I Can’t believe you would doubt my cupid abilities Jew. I wooed you didn’t I?” he adds on the end wiggling his eyebrows. Kyle rolls his eyes but can’t help the smile inching across his face at the memory of Cartman offering him a ride home from Stans’ during a freak summer storm back in June. 

The larger boy had been unnaturally quiet the whole ride, and when Kyle turned to thank him he’d felt large hands cup his face and blue eyes watching for his reaction as the football player leaned in. It had taken him a few seconds to realize what was about to happen and when he did he’d lent in surprised at how eager he was to lock lips with his old frenemy. That kiss in the car had led to longing looks and secret rendezvous that had led to both boys catching real feelings. 

The ginger boy is brought out of his reminiscing by a pair of strong arms sneaking around his waist, and stealing a cheesy poof out of the recently filled bowl. The larger boy pops it into his mouth before grinning. 

“See you’re flushed just thinking about how amazing I am.” He teases placing soft kisses against his boyfriend’s red and freckled cheeks. Kyle turns his head emerald eyes locking with crystal blue as he leans in to connect their lips. 

The two boys get distracted easily and soon find themselves on the couch with Kyle straddling Eric’s lap. Small moans falling from soft pink lips as large hands squeeze at his ass. Pale hands slide down to start working on the button of the athletes jeans when the shrill ringing of the doorbell interrupts them. The muffled but well known voice of Butters Stotch comes through the door. 

“Eric! Kyle! I’m here to help you set up!” The blonde cheerleader calls through the door. Cartman growls ignoring the voice and pulling his redhead flush against him. 

“Ignore him.” Kyle rolls his eyes pulling away to attempt and fix his rumpled clothing.

“We are not leaving him outside, besides isn't this a part of your brilliant matchmaker scheme?” Eric grumbles not even bothering to fix his hair as he walks over and swings open the door to reveal a smiling Butters unaware of what he had interrupted. 

“Come in Butters.” He says voice grumpy.

“Why thanks Eric!” Butters says voice full of excitement as he comes in placing two grocery bags of soda on the coffee table. “Well Hiya Kyle!” Butters hugs the ginger boy knowing Eric hates hugs from anyone who isn’t Kyle or his mom.  
“Hi Leo. Thanks for coming so early.” Kyle says using the dancer’s actual name instead of the old nickname.

“Oh no problem! Happy to help!” Leo starts moving things around so drinks and food will be easily accessible.

“Where the fuck is Kenny he said he’d be here early with the booze.” Cartman snaps looking out the window. Butters looks up quickly cheeks tinted pink.

“Oh uh...Kenny is coming.” He subconsciously reaches up to fix his already perfect hair. Kyle looks knowingly over at Cartman who just gives him an I told you so grin. 

“Good thing I told him to get here early fucker is always late.” As the three boys work on setting up the party the blush never leaves the cheerleader’s cheeks after the mention of the blonde soccer player. Twenty minutes later the door slams open with no sign of a doorbell this time as Kenny Mcormick enters the Cartman residence carrying an assortment of beer. 

“Finally fucking dick.” Cartman says as he takes a few of the twenty four packs. 

“I got here didn’t I?” The dirty blonde says grinning at his large friend’s annoyance. The snarky grin on his face softens when his eyes land on the blushing form of Leo standing off to the side setting up the bluetooth speaker with his party mix. 

“Hey, Leo.”

“Hi, Kenny.” They’re both just staring at each other and Cartman rolls his eyes.

“Well Kenny’s so late people are getting here.” He gestures to where Stan, Wendy, and Bebe have pulled into the driveway. “Since you were late you and Butters can go get the ice from the freezer downstairs.” The large boy demands. “Don’t touch my fucking rocket pops.”

The soccer player rolls his eyes but doesn’t protest getting to spend time with the cheerleader. As they make their way down the basement stairs they don’t hear the clunk of the lock over the sound of the music. 

____________________________________________________________________________

“Uh Kenny, the door won’t open.” Leo twists at the knob against but the door doesn’t budge. Kenny hands over half the bags of ice he was carrying at tries to push at the door. 

“Fucking fatass locked us in here.” Kenny grumbles banging on the door but he already knows no one can hear him over how loud the music is playing. “Fuck, see if I don’t eat your rocket pops now you fat bitch.” He stomps back down the stairs, pulling out two rocket pops from the freezer before slamming the lid and hopping up to sit on top of it. 

“Why would Eric lock us in his basement. That seems silly.” Butter’s says as he comes to stand in front of Kenny rocking on his toes. 

“Fuck if I know.” Kenny looks away while holding the other rocket pop out to Leo. He can’t look at him because the petite blonde is just so beautiful and Kenny doesn’t want to do something stupid. 

The cheerleader takes the treat but continues to look at the soccer player deciding that if Kyle and Eric could be brave enough to get together maybe he could give his crush a chance. 

“Well, uh, maybe they did it cause I told Eric about my feelings.” The blonde rings his hands as he talks looking down at his feet. Not able to see at the taller boy’s eyes snap back to him. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I….I...I just can’t pretend that I don’t feel things for you. But if you don’t have any feelings for me that's okay ...” The blonde is cut off as a hand cups his cheek and pulls him into a heated kiss. Balancing on his tiptoes the blonde sinks into the kiss really grateful he has such scheming friends. 

____________________________________________________________________________

Back upstairs, the party is in full swing and Cartman is sitting in the living room with his favorite redhead in his lap.

“We need to remember to let them out in a few hours.” The red head says softly head tilted to allow the brunette more access to place soft kisses against his jawline. 

“Yeah. yeah. I don’t really want to think about Kenny and Butters right now if you know what I mean.” The football player squeezes at thighs trapped in skinny jeans. The ginger jumps up pulling his boyfriend with him upstairs to the guest bedroom since the boys current basement bedroom is currently being occupied. 

“If playing cupid gets me these special presents I’ll have to do it more often.” Eric smirks as Kyle rolls his eyes while slamming the guest bedroom door. Finally not worried about Kenny or Butters showing up to start third wheeling.


End file.
